Perfect Day
by Stella1511
Summary: When Yuki ends up planning a trip to the lake alone, Shigure interferes and he ends up going with his long term enemy, Kyo. Shigure says that he wants them to try and reconcile. Yuki expects it to end disastrously.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The autumn breeze brushed through Yuki's silver locks and he smiled, taking in his surroundings. He gazed out onto his garden. It was mid-season and he had planted mushrooms, cauliflower and some grapes. They were coming along perfectly. Watching his plants was one of the most satisfying things.

He pulls off his gardening gloves and puts them in his bag. His thoughts drift to his upcoming week. He and his friends had just finished a round of exams and had a week off school. So Yuki organised a small trip for him and Miss Honda back to the Sohma lake house.

They were going for five days. He was excited to relax, swim and read. And of course, to spend time with Miss Honda. She deserved some peace too. He knew how happy she was living in Shigure's house with the three cousins. She said it all the time but he couldn't ignore how stressful it could be living with Sohmas. Curse aside, his family had a lot of problems which Miss Honda liked to take upon herself to fix.

He was questioned endlessly by her two friends, Uo and Hana. They had her best interests at heart and were just checking his intentions. Of course, it would appear that he had romantic feelings towards Miss Honda. She was the first real friend he had outside of his family for years and nobody had seen him care for someone like he does her. He really cherished her presence in his life. So he knew what it looked like.

But it was far from the truth. He reassured Uo and Hana, explaining he only wanted to treat Miss Honda to a nice break. His efforts to ease her friends worries worked and they were due to go tomorrow to the lake.

Yuki moved towards the tap and ran the water. He began to clean any stray soil on his hands and arms when he heard footsteps approaching. He smiled at the sight of Miss Honda approaching him.

"Sohma!" Tohru said, voice cracking.

"Is everything okay, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

"No…" Her eyes were glassy, as if she was about to cry, "I'm sorry, I know this is a huge inconvenience for you… but I won't be able to come to the lake with you. I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, that is a shame," he sighed, "I was looking forward to going with you. What happened?"

"I-I failed one of my exams," her cheeks flushed red in embarrassment, "I'm sorry… you helped me study so much and I keep failing…"

Yuki stepped forward, smiling softly at her, "It's okay, Miss Honda. Don't worry about me, I only wanted to help you. You tried your best and that's all you can do. I know you will keep trying and you will achieve your goal in the end."

Finally, she smiled, "Thank you, Sohma. That means a lot to me."

"Do you want me to stay and help you study? I can go to the lake another time."

"No!" she exclaimed, "Please, go and enjoy your trip. I'm sad I can't go but I don't want you to miss out. You deserve some time to relax and enjoy yourself. Maybe you can ask someone to go with you. Though, I really do think you should go anyway. It will do you some good."

"Thank you, Miss Honda, I will go. Though I am still disappointed that you cannot come with me."

She nodded and gave that bright smile of hers, "I am too."

They make their way back to their home together. Though Yuki is truly disappointed Tohru is not coming with him, he is relieved she asked him not to stay with her. He would have of course. He would've helped her study because she has done so much for him and it's only a little thing he could do for her.

But he needed some time away. Away from Shigure and the house, away from the Sohmas. He was… confused about some things. He needed time to figure out his feelings. Miss Honda was right, this trip would do him good.

Later on, they all sat around the dinner table. Shigure's glasses were half way down his nose as if he was studying them all. Tohru focussed happily on her food, her eyes wide and bright. As usual, Kyo was half turned away from the table, a half scowl on his face.

"So, are you two looking forward to your trip tomorrow?" Shigure asked.

Yuki didn't fail to notice Kyo turn even further away. _Probably jealous of me. He loves Miss Honda. _

"Actually, I can't go anymore… I have to redo one of my tests on Friday," Tohru explained.

"Oh Tohru, that is truly tragic. I thought you and Yuki would blossom in the romantic setting, how disappointing."

"Shut it, you stupid dog," The rat hissed.

"I'm sad too, but it's important I stay here," she said.

"So what are you going to do, Yuki?" The dog zodiac muttered.

"I'm still going."

"Alone?"

"Don't you dare invite yourself."

"I was going to suggest you bring Kyo."

The quiet redhead suddenly slammed his cup down onto the table, "What?! What are you talking about you stupid dog?!"

Yuki stared, shocked at the dog. He knew Shigure was probably trying to provoke the two of them. It was still one of the most ridiculous things he had ever said and he said a lot of ridiculous things.

"Why would I want to go with that dumb cat?"

"I don't want to go with you either, you damn rat!" Kyo shouted, leaning across the table, "I can't think of anything less I would want to do!"

"I don't think that is a good idea, Shigure…" Tohru timidly said.

"I think it's a great idea," Shigure said with a horrible grin, "I'm sick of you two arguing and destroying my house. I want you to go away together and try to get along for once. You might surprise yourselves…"

"You can't force me to do anything, Shigure!" Kyo's voice raised even higher in volume, "I'm not going!"

"Well alright then…" Shigure sighed dramatically. Yuki knew instantly he was up to something, "But if you don't go, I will have no choice but to send you both back to Sohma House to live."

Shigure had officially lost his mind. That was the only explanation. He knew better than anyone the destruction he and Kyo could cause when in close proximity. Leaving them alone for five days together could be absolutely disastrous. That didn't stop the dread bubble up in Yuki when Sohma house was mentioned. He couldn't go back and live there. He couldn't go back to being in fear daily that Akito could just turn up at any moment and break him all over again. He was safe here with Shigure and the others. He was out of Akito's clutches, even if it was just an escape.

"What… are you serious?" Yuki whispered, the other teenagers completely silent.

"It's a last resort. But the tension here is becoming too much to deal with," _Not true_, Yuki thought, _we've kept our distance from each other and been fighting less, what is going on? _"I think you two could get along if you gave yourselves a chance."

"He's bluffing!" Kyo announced to the table, "There's no way he's going to kick us out!"

"Are you willing to risk it if I am? Just to avoid spending five measly days together?" Shigure smired ever so slightly.

There was a moment of silence. Yuki thought over the situation but he had already made his mind up. There was no way he would risk having to go back and live at Sohma house. This was his home. He couldn't go back to the place that bled unhappiness.

"Fine, if Kyo wants to come, he can come," Yuki said through gritted teeth.

Kyo groaned, "I hate you sometimes, you damn dog! But fine… I'll go."

After dinner, they all retired to their own rooms. Yuki lay in bed, considering how on earth he had ended up in this position. He never in a million years thought he would end up going on a trip with Kyo. He and his cousin were always down each other's throats. People barely left them alone out of fear for them exploding. Yuki couldn't help it; Kyo ignited something within him that he couldn't explain.

Well, he was starting to understand that maybe his feelings for Kyo were more complicated than he thought. The redhead certainly ignited something in him. But it wasn't just fury.

Yuki had always known he preferred men to women. It was something he squashed down and ignored. He didn't know what the reaction would be from his family. His family members threw around notions about their homosexuality all the time but he didn't know if any of it was true. Then there was Akito. He wouldn't want to know what Akito would say and do. The thought of it terrified him to his core.

And if Akito reacted badly to that, what would he say when he found out Yuki held desire for the cat. His feelings for the cat were so complex. He was jealous of Kyo, he was attracted to Kyo. Kyo could anger him in a way that no one else could, but he also stirred something deep inside the rat. He drove Yuki crazy, in every sense of the word.

His feelings had become clear to him a few months ago in a particularly intense argument. Yuki didn't even remember what they were arguing about. He had always noticed Kyo's features; that strong jawline, fiery hair, his arms, his thighs… before it was more a casual acknowledgement that was a handsome boy. But in that argument, he felt an overwhelming urge to jump into Kyo's and ask him to fuck his brains out.

That was the beginning of a tortuous few months of trying to suppress his attraction. He tried to smother his feelings. But every time Kyo walked by, or he looked at Kyo, or Kyo looked at him his heart would stutter and he would crumble into a pool of desire. Trying to stop feeling like this was useless, that wasn't going to help. So he resolved to avoid Kyo instead. It worked for the most part and it was a good enough for the time being. He was sure his feelings would die eventually.

However, now he found himself going on a trip with the boy he had a dangerous crush on. So much for avoiding it. And to top it off, that boy hated him in return.

The silver haired boy turned over onto his throat and groaned into the pillow. Tomorrow would be an eventful day.

Hi everyone! I'm back, back, back again! The new Fruits Basket anime inspired me to start writing again. This is the first time I'm posting a story without planning the entire story beforehand so I'm excited to see where it's going. Would love to hear what you think of the first chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to the lake was _uncomfortable_. One of the Sohma drivers took them to the lake early on Sunday morning. Yuki and Kyo spent the entire journey in complete silence, staring out of opposite sides of the car. Yuki could tell the driver was glancing back at the two of them every once in a while, to see if the atmosphere dissolved.

It did not.

It only made it worse that Yuki couldn't stop thinking about how Kyo looked today. It took all his willpower not to look over at the other boy.

_Damn Shigure._ Yuki still couldn't quite his older cousin had imposed this on him. He couldn't understand was why Shigure would do this. Maybe he was genuine and he truly wanted them to get along. It really was a last resort for Shigure and he didn't want them to fight anymore in his house. But Yuki just couldn't see it being that simple. The dog was more complex and calculated than that. He always had ulterior motives. Yuki couldn't figure out what they were for the life of him.

After a two hour drive, they arrived at the lake house. It's just as beautiful as it always is. The water is pristine and reflects the blue skies across the horizon. Autumn had begun to touch the trees and orange singed the leaves. All the tension he had felt for the last few hours dispersed as he realised how lucky he was to be here for the next week.

The cousins opened the doors to the lake house and it seemed to have been cleaned and freshened up for their arrival. Kyo immediately walked over to the sofa and threw his bag onto the sofa. He stretched his arms above his head, muscles on his arms rippling.

Yuki's breath hitched in his throat and treacherous libido bubbled up, "Um…" he forced out, "What room do you want?"

Kyo looked over at him and scowled, "I don't care."

"Look…" Yuki furrowed his eyebrows, "I don't want to fight with you this week. I really want a relaxing holiday… it's probably just best we keep our distance."

The rat was expecting the cat to lash out as usual but surprising he just said, "Right, I don't want to fight with you either."

"Really? You don't?"

"No! This is my holiday too, you damn rat! I was planning to go to the dojo and train this holiday until Shigure blackmailed me into this shit," Kyo crossed his arms over his chest. Yuki couldn't help it, he started chuckling. The redhead's eyes widened and he snapped, "Why are you laughing? You laughing at me?"

"I'm laughing at our situation. How did we end up here?"

The crook of Kyo's lips twitched ever so slightly, as if he was about to laugh too but he quickly corrected himself, "Well, I'm gonna go for a run. I'll see you later, I guess…"

The cat slipped off stealthily and Yuki was left alone. He felt strangely disappointed that Kyo had left him alone. Their conversation was getting a little bit… friendly.

He moved on and unpacked a little bit before settling down on the balcony. Yuki curled up on the sofa with a book. Any tension that had built up over the last few months was slowly melting away. Hours past, so he put an order in for some food to arrive for him and Kyo later on. Then settled back down on the sofa and let sleep wash over him.

Yuki dreamt of Akito. He dreamt of Akito's dark hair, his curved nose, his piercing eyes. He dreamt of Akito's nails and his wicked smile. He dreamt of Akito closing his fingers around his throat. His breath stifling and leaving his body, his throat constricting, the life leaving his body.

But then there were fingers, caressing his hair. They weren't Akito's long fingers. They were a little rough but they were gentle. They were soothing. He felt the air rushing back to his lungs, his breath slowly coming back to him and levelling out. The touch felt caring, loving.

The fingers left Yuki's hair and he could vaguely hear a voice, "Yuki…"

He forced himself to open his eyes and was surprised to see Kyo standing there, arms tightly crossed across his body. Was Kyo touching him? No, it was just Yuki dreaming…

"It's evening, you damn rat. The food is here," Kyo muttered, his eyes cast aside.

"Oh… okay."

They made their way inside and Yuki was surprised to see that the food was already set out, ready for them. Kyo must have done it. It was nice of him, Yuki thought.

Yuki sat opposite his cousin, pulling the foil off his first dish.

"What is this anyway?" The boy across for him asked. His lip upturned in a sneer.

"Leek soup."

"What?! Are you trying to kill me?!"

Yuki chuckled, "I'm kidding, you stupid cat. It's just a normal vegetable soup."

"No leeks?"

"No leeks. I asked especially."

They began to eat and fell into an expected silence. What was strange about it was that it was comfortable. Kyo wasn't in his usual defensive stance, nor was he completely turned away. His shoulders were slumped and even his face seemed relaxed. It was refreshing to see Kyo in this way.

He starts to think about his attraction to Kyo and how strange it all was. The mouse wanted the cat. It was laughable really. The mouse had always been the most valued member of the zodiac. Special, perfect; words that had floated around all of Yuki's life, though he knew he wasn't those things. The cat was the opposite. Outcast, unwanted, disgusting. Those were the things that were said about Kyo all his life.

But now, the mouse was chasing the cat.

Maybe chasing wasn't the right word. Admiring… no, it was more than that. Lusting… that didn't feel right either.

Yuki let out an audible sigh. Trying to define his feelings for the cat were near impossible.

Suddenly, Kyo looked wide-eyed at the silver haired boy. All the tension that seemed to have dissolved in, made its way back to the cats chest, arms, shoulders and face, "Look, I'm sorry you're not with Tohru on this trip. I know you wanted to come with her, but it's not my fault that she had to redo her exam!"

The rat was startled and tried to speak, "No, it's not that-"

"I only came 'cause I don't want to be anywhere near Sohma house! Shigure is a crazy bastard and I don't know if he would follow through with that threat!"

"I understand-"

"You don't want it's like, people hate me at Sohma house! It's horrible being there-"

"Kyo!" The cat abruptly stopped his blabbering. They never said each other's names, it was strange for both of them to hear, "I understand. More than you know."

"How?" Kyo's eyebrows were knitted, "How could you possibly understand? You're Akito's perfect little rat. All the Sohma's love you and admire you."

Kyo's questioning was pushing Yuki to his limit. How could he answer his questions without feeling exposed and vulnerable? It wasn't something he had done with many people and certainly not Kyo, "It's more complicated than that, you stupid cat."

And of course, the cat exploded. He stood and started to yell, "Then how?! Tell me?!"

"Why should I tell _you_?"

"Because I'm damn jealous of you and I can't see why you push the Sohmas away! I've never been a part of this family! And you don't wanna be, it's not fair!"

Yuki feels hot tears spring to his eyes. Kyo shouting wasn't unusual and neither was his own snarkiness. But Kyo being honest and telling him how he felt, was different. He didn't know that Kyo was jealous of him... It compelled him to let his emotions just pool over, "Akito hurts me."

Kyo just blinked at him, "What?"

"He locked me up… when I was younger. He hurt me… he- he just hurt me. That's why I moved to Shigure's. That's why I don't want to go back…"

They fell into silence again. Yuki silently cried. His expression was stoic and usual but tears streamed down his face while Kyo just stared.

The redhead mumbled something under his breath.

Yuki looked up, "What?"

"I'm sorry Akito did that to you. I'm sorry I pushed you into telling me too," Kyo muttered.

"It's not your fault," Yuki picked up a tissue to wipe his eyes. He was shocked at how open Kyo was being with him. On top of that, he was apologising and showing genuine understanding. He never expected him to be so understanding. It made Yuki want to be the same for his cousin, "If it's any consolation… I'm jealous of you too."

"Why?"

"You're so free. You can always be yourself… you don't have to try to be anything else for the sake of Akito or the Sohmas. People are drawn to you and love you because of that. Not just the Sohmas, people outside of Sohma house. I have never been able to do that."

"So we have both been jealous of each other… the whole time?"

"It seems that way."

The room went quiet as the two boys just watched each other. Their whole relationship had shifted in a matter of minutes with some honest confessions. Where did they go from here…?

"What now?" Kyo asked.

"I don't know," Yuki muttered, "Let's eat. Then for the rest of this trip, I suppose we can try and be civil."

Kyo nodded, "Okay. Let's do that."

_Hey, new update! Forgot to mention, the name of the story is after the Lou Reed song, it suits the tone of the story I think._

_I hope you all like this chapter, I'm worried that their a bit out of character... let me know what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

On Monday morning, Kyo and Yuki found themselves at the lake, preparing to go for a swim. They had settled on a spot on a pier near the Sohma lakehouse that gazed out onto the crystal lake. However, the rat was not admiring the natural beauty today. He glanced over at the cat. Kyo removed his t-shirt and shook his fiery hair. Yuki blushed and looked away.

After breakfast, Kyo approached him and said, "Hey rat, I'm going swimming, you wanna come?"

Yuki was startled but ended up nodding along. So that's how he found himself lying on a towel, trying his hardest not to stare too much at the redhead. He had seen Kyo naked so many times before, why was it so hard to look at him shirtless now?

Last night's conversation was still settling with Yuki. He and Kyo had never had a frank conversation about their different situations within their family. He knew the cat was supposed to be an outcast, but he didn't know how much Kyo actually felt he was. To Yuki, it looked like everyone inside and outside of the Sohma family loved him for who he was. Whereas Yuki always had to pretend to be perfect. For his family, because he was the rat and that's the way he was supposed to be. And for others outside the Sohma family. It was the only way he knew how to be. People admired him, but he never felt… _comfortable. _

They both envied the traits in each other that made them so different. Yuki was starting to realise that them being different didn't have to be a bad thing. In an ideal world, he and Kyo could help each other. They could balance each other out. They could support each other instead of jumping down each others throats.

Yuki didn't know if that would happen anytime soon. Yet, they both seemed willing to try.

The redhead quickly jumped into the lake with little restraint or fear. He appeared seconds later with a huge cheshire grin and looked up at his cousin, "Come on! It's real good in here!"

Yuki removed his shirt and stood on the side of the pier. Slight anxiety hit him as he peered over the edge. They he caught sight of Kyo. He was looking up at Yuki with a smile. Kyo's smiles, and there were few, were never directed at him. Yuki smiled back and he swore he saw Kyo blush. Maybe he was imagining it, but it drew him in. So he jumped.

The rush of cold water hit him like a wave. He let himself stay submerged for a few moments before he pushed himself up to the surface. He and Kyo swam around for a little, relaxing. Yuki floated on the surface, watching the clouds go by. He breathed deeply to keep himself afloat and water started to soothe him.

All of a sudden, he was splashed. He spluttered and turned around, to see Kyo smirking, "You swim like a girl."

"What on earth does that mean, stupid cat?" Yuki smiled, "How does a girl swim?"

"Okay not like a girl… but you're just floating about. I'm bored..." Kyo splashed him again.

"Do you want to race then?"

His amber eyes lit up, "You're on!" Kyo scanned the area and pointed, "I'll race you to that buoy over there!"

They got into position and then they were off. Kyo attacked the race with his usual ferocity. Water dashed everywhere and his strokes were uncontrolled and messy. Brawn over brain; one of Kyo's main weaknesses when fighting. Yuki on the other hand was far more precise and calculated. He glided through the water like it was the easiest thing in the world.

For the first time ever, the silver haired boy found himself admiring Kyo's determination. Normally he found it the most annoying thing in the world, especially as it was usually directed in beating him.

While Kyo's will didn't falter, Yuki felt his motivation dissolve. After everything that Kyo had said yesterday, all the comparisons he had made between him and Yuki, wanting to be 'perfect', he wanted Kyo to win this one.

So he slowed down. Just by a pace; not too much that Kyo would suspect anything. The cat took the lead and within a minute, he was grabbing onto the buoy. He swirled around, the largest smile on his face, and said, "Ha! Beat you!"

Yuki chuckled. He would let the cat win again and again if it made him smile like that, "Finally, I thought it would never happen."

Kyo playfully nudged his cousin's shoulder, "Shut it, you damn rat!"

"Never, stupid cat!"

Kyo pounced and they began wrestling. It was playful and friendly, each trying to get the upper hand and dunk each other under the water. They were laughing and having fun. If any of the Sohmas could see them now...

Yuki managed to get his arm around Kyo's neck and caught him in a headlock, so he hovered over the other boy's side. Kyo's hands grasped his waist, holding their bodies close. They threw their heads back, laughing without restraint. Then, the cat and the rat locked eyes. That intensity boiled in Yuki again and he slowly separated from the redhead, hands lingering on those strong shoulders.

The cat looked awkward, eyes cast down, "Um, I'm gonna go back to the shore and… dry off."

"Okay…" Kyo left him and swam back to the shore. Yuki felt slightly disappointed, worried whatever that moment had been scared Kyo off.

But it was fine. When they went back to their original pier, he and his cousin lay on their towels. Yuki read his book peacefully while Kyo savoured the sun and took a nap.

He looked over at Kyo and realised something. He liked Kyo. He wasn't just attracted to Kyo, he liked him. All this time he had admired his rival from afar. He thought it was jealousy but it wasn't. Now he was closer, they were on the verge of… _something. _But it was most likely just friendship. At least to Kyo.

The realisation was almost overwhelming. It was like his whole world had been turned upside down.

He also felt slightly embarrassed. All these years of fighting and arguing for what? If they had just talked and tried to understand each other they could've been friends all this time.

Kyo shifted and his eyes opened. The silver haired boy was about to look away but Kyo just stared at him for a moment. It was like he was studying Yuki's face.

"Hey rat…" Kyo said quietly, "When we get back to Shigure's, what's gonna happen to… us? Are we friends?"

"I… I think we could be," Yuki smiled softly, resting his chin on his hand as he turned to face the other boy.

It looked like Kyo's breath hitched for a moment, then he exhaled slowly, "What if we just go back to being enemies though?"

"I don't want that to happen."

"I don't either."

"Then we won't go back."

The redhead laughed, "Everyone's gonna think we've gone fucking crazy."

"Well, most of our family are crazy anyway. So fuck what they think."

His eyes widened and he grinned, "Did you just say a bad word? Have I already influenced the precious prince into my sinful ways?"

"Maybe I just have a more sinful side that you don't know about yet," Yuki smirked.

The cat's cheeks turned red and his eyes flicked down for a moment before he met Yuki's eyes again. Yuki felt slightly satisfied that maybe his comment got to Kyo. Not in the usual way, not to anger or annoy him. But maybe something else. He wondered what his new-found friend was thinking.

Kyo relaxed again then he turned onto his back, folding his arms behind his head, "Nah, you'll always be a goody-two-shoes."


	4. Chapter 4

The last few days with Kyo had been pure bliss. Yuki had never felt so comfortable and happy in someone's presence before. The last time he felt like this relaxed around someone, was probably before his classmates memories were erased. He and the redhead bounced off each other in a way that neither of them could expect. They joked, they teased, they talked for hours then they sat in a content silence. They went swimming, cycling, hiking and they didn't seem to be getting tired of each other. Most nights they stayed up on the balcony chatting before going to their separate rooms. Yuki masturbated to the thought of Kyo and any small touches they shared throughout the day. He fell asleep feeling guilty and confused… but also excited to see Kyo again soon. Then they did it all again in the morning.

Yuki didn't know it was possible to spend this much time with someone and not get sick of them. Let alone Kyo of all people. He felt... whole. He felt like he could spend the rest of his life with just the cat and he would be happy. He was rational; he knows that this was referred to as the honeymoon stage. Even if Kyo did return his feelings, they wouldn't be like this forever.

_What am I saying?_ Yuki thought. Kyo loved Tohru, he was straight. Whatever this was, it meant something different to Kyo. He had to accept that this feeling was temporary. Things would probably go back to normal when they went back and even if they didn't, he wouldn't have Kyo all to himself again. Kyo and Tohru could start dating soon, or maybe date someone else. Perhaps Yuki would meet someone else. If he could feel this content with Kyo then he could feel like that with someone else… right?

Yuki's mind was drifting and he almost forgot he was riding a bike on a dirt track. He looked up to see Kyo in front of him, wind blowing through his hair and clothes, strong arms strained holding the handles, his firm arse perked up the bike seat...

All of a sudden, the bike dipped and Yuki quickly tried to gain control but it was too late. His front wheel was caught in a pothole and he flew off of the bike and onto the dirty floor. He landed on his left arm with a painful grunt and immediately buried his face into his bicep, trying to hide the pain.

"Hey!"

He looked up to see the redhead storming towards him. The intensity in his eyes was Yuki had seen many times before. He usually saw it when Kyo wanted a fight. But there was no punch or kick. Instead he dropped down into his knees and helped Yuki into a crouching position.

The pain was already subsiding; Yuki knew there was nothing broken. His arm and knee stung, he had scraped them but not too much, only a few drops of blood.

However, Kyo looked frantic, "Are you okay? Does it hurt? How much does it hurt?"

_He cares_, Yuki thought.

"It's okay. Just a scrape."

"Do you wanna go back? We can go back and rest if you want to? Then we can get stuff to fix it."

"No, I would like to keep going. Just a tissue and some water would be good."

Kyo ran over to his bag and got Yuki what he requested. He cleaned Yuki's wounds, carefully wiping the blood away and patting them down with a wet tissue.

It was oddly intimate, the whole thing.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back?"

Yuki smiled softly, "I'm okay, I really want to go to the waterfall, Kyo-Kun."

The redheads eyes widened ever so slightly. It must have been the pet name. It was odd for Yuki to call Kyo by his name, let alone with such affection.

Kyo brushed it off and held out a hand for Yuki. He pulled the rat up onto his feet, looking him up and down as if to check if he was okay. Yuki stretched; his arm ached a little but not enough to stop him from jumping on the bike.

He looked over at Kyo who was mounting his bike as well. He smiled, "I've never seen your... caring side before."

The cat shrugs and spluttered out, "Don't take it like that! I just don't want you bleeding everywhere!"

"Okay, Kyo-Kun."

He swore he saw Kyo blush and he felt extremely satisfied.

Around an hour later, the two boys arrived at the waterfall. They left their bikes on the path, walking about 10 minutes through the woods until they finally arrived. It was picturesque. The water was crystal blue and trees shrouded the area. It was isolated, private. A little pocket of paradise. Kyo said he had found it when he was younger when he visited the lake with his parents. It was one of his favourite places. Yuki understood why.

It didn't take them long to run to the water's edge. They stood on the edge of a rock, preparing to jump in. The cat stood a pace in front of Yuki and it was so tempting... Without a second thought the rat nudged Kyo until he was falling into the water. Laughter took him immediately and Kyo poked his head out of the water with a wide grin, "You damn rat!" He laughed.

Yuki quickly joined him, throwing himself into the water.

They spent the next few hours swimming, play fighting, racing and chatting. It was… perfect.

"I think you're most like a rat when you're tired… you scuttle about eating and avoiding human contact," Kyo teased with a grin.

Yuki splashed his friend, "I don't act like a rat, stupid cat."

"Nah, you do! You have those shells in your room, rats love to collect rubbish like that?"

"How do you know I have those shells?"

"Shigure made me go into your room to borrow a book or something. Then I saw that box of shells you have."

"Stalker…"

"Shut up!" Kyo nudged the rat under the water, with his foot.

"You're more like a cat than I am a rat. You hate rain, you jump off buildings, you sleep on the roof-"

"Okay damn rat, I get it!" Kyo looked up at the top of the waterfall, "Talking about jumping off stuff… Let's jump off the waterfall!"

"What? Are you crazy?" Yuki said with a shake of his head.

"Are you scared?" Kyo smirked.

"Yes! Have you seen how high it is? We could die!"

"It's only like fifteen feet!"

"You're mad."

"At least climb up with me."

Yuki sighed, "Okay."

It took them about ten minutes to climb to the top of the waterfall. They helped each other, pulling or pushing one another up different rocks. They could nearly see over the trees and glimpse the lake. Clouds were starting to brew nearby.

Yuki found a small path to a cave just before the waterfall. It was beautiful. He looked at Kyo who was holding his arm off the side of the cliff, letting the water drip over his skin.

"I love it here…"

Kyo nodded, "You're lucky I've showed it to you. Be grateful rat boy."

The rat chuckled lightly, "I am."

"So… are we gonna jump?"

"What? No, Kyo! You said we were just climbing up here. We will _climb _back down."

"Come on! Don't be a chicken!"

"You're the cat, you're not supposed to like water!"

"That's just rain, asshole!"

"I'm not jumping."

Five minutes later, Yuki was standing near the edge of the cliff, Kyo only a step away. The water blocked their view of the bottom but the redhead had reassured him that there was nothing they could hit. Just jump far out. His heart was pumping hard in his chest. He could feel himself shaking a little but he was excited. He never did things like this, never took risks. It was exhilarating.

"You sure you want to do this?" Kyo asked, uncharacteristically softly.

"Yeah, I do… I'm just a little nervous."

He felt Kyo's eyes on him. After a few moments of apprehension, the cat extended his hand, "Here."

Yuki just watched for a second. Kyo was offering his hand… he wasn't trying to hit him or punch him. Even though they were friends, it still hadn't sunk in. But he trusted him. He trusted Kyo… He couldn't believe that he was even thinking that.

So he slipped his fingers between the others. They grasped each others hand tightly and smiled. They looked forward and Yuki took a deep breath.

"Ready?" Yuki nodded, "Three… two… one…"

They leapt into the air together through the waterfall. The water hit their faces for a moment then they dropped. Yuki let a small scream escape his lips and Kyo laughed loudly until the breath was taken from them. Within seconds, they hit the water below, sinking for a few moments.

The adrenaline raced through his veins. Yuki felt relieved to be safe but he also wanted to climb back up there and jump again.

The boys were still grinning underwater and they both pulled themselves towards the other. They swam to the surface together. They were both giggling because of the satisfaction of jumping.

They gravitated towards each other. Yuki's hands found Kyo's shoulders while the redhead's wrapped around his small waist. They continued to laugh.

"Are you happy you did that?" Kyo asked breathlessly.

"I want to do it again," Yuki said. They both chuckled again and then they were caught in a locked gaze. They both tried to catch their breaths but they didn't break their stare.

_He's going to kiss me. I want him to kiss me, _Yuki thought, _No, surely he won't… Kyo doesn't feel like that about me. _

But he was leaning forward. Slowly, but he was closing the space between their lips. Yuki began to lean as well until he felt drops falling on his forehead.

Suddenly, they were assaulted by water. They looked up. It was raining and the sky was dark. Then a second later, flashes engulfed the sky and the rumble of thunder came mere seconds later.

"Shit!" Kyo shouted, "Let's go!"

_**Thank you for reading and for the the reviews! Love to hear from you! **_


End file.
